1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for decomposing and categorizing organizational information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Businesses are always looking for ways to increase their efficiency and maximize profits. Increased revenue can be achieved by minimizing the costs of producing or providing products or services. Further, if such costs are maintained at a consistent level, businesses may formulate prices that accurately reflect their desired profit margins.
Critical business information and the ease of access thereto by employees, suppliers, clients and customers is one way of eliminating waste and increasing productivity within an organization. For example, employees performing a task for the first time are able to complete the task in a more efficient and consistent manner when they can learn how the organization expects the task to be performed. Accordingly, granting employees easy access to key information about the organization and/or to individuals/employees with useful information can eliminate wasteful attempts at completing the task and increase productivity.
Some known attempts to streamline the flow of information within organizations include databases and electronic libraries of useful information, and tools for electronic management of products and business events and contacts. Also, computer-based solutions for locating experts on specific subjects within an organization and for gathering business information from e-mail have been proposed.
However, the known attempts are either product or task specific. For example, known databases address specific parts of a business, such as technical specifications, inventory, and customer lists. Although useful to some extent, these databases are not designed to fit within a general structure of business information and their utility is limited to a small sampling of tasks and employees. Similarly, the tools for electronic management of products or business contacts, and the solutions for locating experts or analyzing e-mail are limited to certain tasks within an organization, thereby limiting their usefulness to the entire organization.
None of the known attempts provide a useful taxonomy for categorizing information and procedures that can be commonly applied to different organizations to cover all functional aspects of each organization.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and system for structuring organizational information that is applicable to multiple organizations and facilitates access to critical data.